Maybe
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [InuKai] Kaoru es sorprendido cambiandose en el vesturio del club de tenis, por alguien con intenciones no muy santas. oneshot, posiblemente tenga continuacion. Cap 3 y final, Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou gozaimasu!

Título: Talvez (maybe)

Rating: shonen ai

Pareja: InuXKai

Serie: Tennis no Ouji-sama

Oneshot

Disclaimer: Bueno, por mas que pataleara el adorable Kaoru-chan no seria mio, así que para que me molesto.

Es el primer fic que publico, n-un creo que es el único decente.

Las/os dejo en paz al fic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el periodo de clase. Los alumnos de la escuela media seigaku, se dirigían parloteando a sus casas o respectivos clubes.

Así era como Kaoru Kaidoh se dirigía a paso veloz al vestuario del club de tenis, faltaban unos buenos veinte minutos para que comenzara la práctica. Pero se metió en el vestuario y se sentó en uno de los bancos de espalda a los lockers.

Suspiro fastidiado.

-"ojala a ese estúpido no se le ocurra buscarme aquí…"- Un silbido amenazador retumbo por la habitación.

Hacia mas de dos semanas que ese tipo lo perseguía.

-"no puedo golpearlo porque es un sempai…"-frunció el seño –"me gustaría golpearlo"-

Osu Netami, no había momento en el día en que lo dejara en paz, cada ves que lo veía se ponía a coquetearle descaradamente. Reprimió una mueca de asco.

El idiota tenia un año mas que el…

-"como Inui-sempai…-sacudió la cabeza. Tenía la cabeza revuelta por ideas que no estaban bien. Su mente divagaba y siempre terminaba pensando en…

-arrrrrggggg!-

-" no, no estoy pensando en nadie!"-

Netami sempai era un completo fastidio.

Miro la hora, faltaban diez minutos.

Torció la boca en un siseo, los otros titulares de Seigaku, incluyendo a los sempais ,

Llegaban entre cinco y diez minutos pasada la hora.

-" irresponsables…"-

Se dio vuelta y encaro los lockers. Se saco los pantalones del uniforme y se coloco rápidamente los shorts. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa de forma mecánica.

Dado que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no vio la persona que entro con total sigilo.

Desabrocho el último botón, comenzó a deslizar la camisa por sus hombros,

Unas grandes manos lo tomaron por la cintura, salto del asombro, su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió a la persona en su espalda deslizar la camisa con extrema lentitud por su cuerpo. Se quedo de piedra.

-Quien…?-

Un olor suave llego hasta su nariz, parpadeo, ese olor era inconfundible.

-I…Inui-sempai..?- la vos del niño de segundo año tembló levemente.

-mmmm?-Contestó la persona detrás de Kaidoh, mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa. Inui soltó una risilla al ver el cuerpo de Kaoru relajarse levemente.

Kaidoh abrió la boca y la cerro soltando un suspiro casi imperceptible, al sentir el tacto de las manos de su sempai contra su piel.

-Donde esta la campera de tu uniforme?- pregunto con su vos grave Inui-Sempai, cerca de su cuello, casi ronroneando(N/M: sexy! ¬)

-Ahí… fushuuuu….- señalo suavemente con la cabeza a banco, aun sin moverse.

-bien – dijo Inui con su grave vos perfectamente modulada. Kaidoh, pudo sentir la sonrisa de su sempai a través de su voz.

Inui se inclino con una de sus manos sobre la espalda descubierta de niño más pequeño.

Provocando a su kouhai un leve cosquilleo.

-Levanta los brazos- un susurro en su oído. Kaidoh reprimió un gemido.

Obediente permitió que su sempai le colocara por los brazos la prenda y que le subiera el cierre dejándola levemente abierta en el cuello, termino por envolver la cintura del niño mas pequeño con sus fuertes brazos.

Kaoru no se movió un ápice, ni aceptando ni rechazando el contacto.

Una atmósfera íntima y calida se cernía sobre ellos.

- llegaste temprano- Inui le ronroneo en la oreja, rozándola con el aliento, pero sin tocarla. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del niño de segundo año...

- "umm…Sempai tiene una rara manía de hablarme cerca del oído…"-

Su cuerpo se remeció ligeramente

-"hace estremecer mi cuerpo… a Inui sempai le gusta molestarme…"-pensó al sentir el aliento calido de Sadaharu contra su sensible piel.

Si… fushuuuu- la respuesta emano sin aliento de su boca.

Contuvo la respiración, cuando sintió la cabeza de Inui posarse sobre su hombro

-mañana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno- otra ves Sadaharu hablo contra el cuello

de Kaoru.

El niño contuvo un jadeo. Su rostro se tiño de rojo.

-Vamos a seguir el entrenamiento?-pregunto Inui con vos divertida

-Umm… - trato de que su vos no denotara el nerviosismo, por la cercanía de Sadaharu.

Kaidoh sintió contra su cuello la sonrisa de Inui.

-El sábado a las tres, esta bien?- sus anteojos emitieron brillo aunque Kaoru no pudo verlos.

-hai- contesto quedo. –" no será para otro asqueroso jugo?" el pensamiento hizo que frunciera levemente el seño.

Salio de su ensueño cuando Inui pego su cuerpo mas a el, si eso era posible. El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento.

-" puedo sentir su respiración en mi espalda"- se recostó inconscientemente-

"mi respiración es agitada comparada con la suya"-relajo su cuerpo al ser invadido por el sopor. La respiración pausada y suave de Sadaharu lo adormecía.

Cerró sus ojos suavemente y se inclino levemente hacia la cabeza de Inui en su hombro derecho.

Inui acerco sus labios al cuello de Kaoru, apenas rozándolo, Kaoru en un estado semiinconsciente movió su cuello permitiéndole el acceso.

Voces se escucharon afuera. La fuerte vos de Eiji resonaba sobre el griterío.

-Eiji no corras- la vos de Oishii sorprendió a Kaidoh.

La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe.

Eiji parpadeo confundido.

Sadaharu estaba en una de las esquinas acomodando metódicamente sus cosas. Mientras Kaidoh, casi en la otra punta guardaba las propias con excesivo ímpetu. Ambos le daban la espalda.

El resto de los titulares entraron como una estampida, haciendo bochinche, mientras se cambiaban.

-" mierda…"-Sadaharu suprimió una mueca de frustración por la interrupción

-"no podían elegir otro día para venir temprano"- ironizó para si mismo.

-" en que estaba pensando!"-se auto recrimino ocultando su kilométrico sonrojo con el flequillo

-"estupido sempai"- farfullo inaudible

Habiendo terminado de cambiarse y sin mediar más que un siseo amenazador con momoshiro, Kaoru puso pies en polvorosa, hacia las canchas.

Inui sin que nadie lo notara miro de reojo la huida de Kaoru, escudado por sus anteojos.

Una vez cambiado camino a la puerta. No intento avisar que se iba, ya que entre los maullidos histéricos de Eiji, hacia Oishii y Fuji, y el intento de hacer callar a Eiji del primero, la pequeña "disputa matrimonial" entre Echizen y Momoshiro

-" tendré que recabar datos sobre eso"-

Ahora para rematar Kawamura acababa de encontrar su raqueta, con ayuda de un siempre sonriente Fuji.

-" hay un 83 de probabilidades de que no van a escuchar nada de lo que diga"-

-"aunque si menciono el Aozu hay un 95.6 de probabilidades de que escuchen"- rió interiormente macabro (N/M: brrrrr …. Que miedo Inui-sempai)

-Uhh?- Inui noto algo. –" que es…"- sobre el banco donde momentos antes había estado Kaoru, doblado y en una esquina se encontraba el pañuelo de (N/M: "el pequeño"/ N/K: grrrrrrr…..fushuuu…)Mamushi

Sadaharu tomo el pañuelo dispuesto a devolverlo a su dueño.

-"y talvez, continuar lo de hace un rato"-Se acomodo los lentes que brillaron siniestros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

muajaja, muajaja!

Sorry mi primer fic estoy divagando….

Dejen sus comentarios, buenos malos, lo que sea, pero dejen algo!

Hay una posibilidad de que le haga continuacion

Atte. Mitsuki ( que espera seguir torturando los pronto)


	2. Chapter 2

Oki doki

Acá esta la continuación.

En mi opinión personal, me gusto más el primero.

Pero lo prometido es deuda nee?

Sigue la misma línea de tiempo anterior.

Declaimer: mira la Pág. anterior. No voy a repetirlo, me deprimo

El personaje Osu Netami ( lo odio!) me pertenece, si quieres usarlo, ( lo dudo) avísame. Nee?

Al fic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru trotaba a paso regular por entre las canchas desiertas. Su respiración, no estaba muy agitada y su ritmo cardiaco era regular

--------------------------

Frustración se dibujaba en su cara. Había estado buscando a su presa todo el día,

y este , con habilidad, lo había evitado. En la cafetería, en las aulas, en el patio, el pasillo y un largo etc., había recorrido cada parte del maldito colegio y aun así no encontraba a Kaidoh-kun.

Netami se relamió los labios en un gesto obsceno.

-"va a ser delicioso poseerlo"- su mirada destilo lujuria.

Una sonrisa sádica asomó en su rostro al ver como la "serpientilla" inocente, corría hacia un sendero alejado de las canchas.

-"estas yendo a la boca del lobo Kaidoh-kun"-sus ojos brillaron con malicia (kyaa lo odio!)

-serás mio Kaidoh-kun- (sobre el cadáver de Sadaharu)

Apuro el paso. A esa hora no había nadie por ahí

-"así que podré hacer lo que quiera con el"-penso deleitado ante la idea.

-te oiré gemir como un perro Kaidoh-kun- rió hablando para si mismo

Disminuyó la velocidad estando a una buna distancia, no quería hacer ruido.

Kaoru se encontraba estirando, dándole la espalda. Kaidoh se inclino hacia abajo con las piernas levemente separadas para estirar la espalda y la parte posterior de sus piernas.

Netami desde atrás, se froto descaradamente contra el.

-Que?- el grito no se hizo esperar, en un movimiento torpe el niño más pequeño se incorporo y se dio vuelta destilando furia.

Pero su movimiento había sido demasiado tarde. Su agresor dos tallas mas grande que el.

Lo agarro fuertemente por las muñecas, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

-"Netami sempai?"-

Los ojos color ébano de Mamushi se abrieron en terror, cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra un árbol de un fuerte tirón.

Miro desesperado en todas direcciones, buscando una forma de escapar.

-Lo siento, mi pequeña presa, no hay nadie por aquí – hablo risueño Netami.

- es una pena, nadie te oirá gritar- el mayor fingió un puchero y empezó a reír con crueldad.

-idiota… sueltam…- Kaoru se callo cuando sintió una de las piernas de Netami entre las propias.

Netami aprovecho el desconcierto y movió la pierna hacia arriba presionando a al niño mas pequeño.

Kaidoh en respuesta mordió el brazo de su agresor con violencia, haciendo que sangrara.

Netami, enfadado inmovilizó a Kaoru con un solo brazo

-Que mierd...- el mayor tomo su boca con brusquedad.

Kaoru lo mordió fuerte y se separo completamente asqueado, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar.

Su opresor le abrió el cierre de la campera velozmente., atacando y haciendo sangrar el cuello blanco de Kaidoh.

Kaoru pataleaba y gritaba improperios.

Sus ojos empezaban a nublarse con lágrimas de impotencia

-no…- su vos ya no salía

-"el va a…"- su mente era un caos.

-Por favor no…-su vos era solo un susurro

-"Inui sempai"- ya no tenia fuerzas para defenderse.

-Inui sempai!- Kaidoh grito tan fuerte como pudo.

Osu sintió como era jalado hacia atrás con una fuerza inhumana.

Kaidoh callo estrepitosamente al piso al dejar de ser sostenido por su agresor.

Un puño choco contra cara del pelirrojo mandándolo a besar el suelo.

Se incorporo precariamente enfocando a la persona que se había atrevido a tocarlo.

Sus pupilas castañas se dilataron.

Frente a él, Inui exudaba una furia fría e inquebrantable.

Cuando hablo su vos era grave y cavernosa, y no había rastros de su vos modulada y neutral

-No le toques- escupió las palabras con una calma que en ves de tranquilizar a Netami le produjo pánico.

-No te quiero ver cerca de el- termino en un siseo.

Netami se incorporo como pudo y salio huyendo con el rabo entre las patas.

( Y quien no?)

Inui se volteo hacia el árbol donde había caído Kaoru, una ves vio desaparecer al idiota.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se acerco despacio. Tras sus anteojos sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento irreconocible.

Se inclino a poca distancia de Kaidoh

-Kaoru?...- pregunto con vos suave Inui, dudando.

Kaidoh, se movió precariamente, aun sentado sobre el piso.

Sadaharu abrió la boca sorprendido, sino más bien espantado. El cuello de Kaoru sangraba un poco y tenía la campera abierta hasta el ombligo. Pero lo que mas había sorprendido a Inui no era eso, sino, el hecho de que Kaoru estaba llorando silenciosamente.

Gruesas gotas se deslizaban por su rostro y su cuerpo era recorrido por suaves espasmos.

A pesar de que Inui le había hablado, Kaoru no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

Sadaharu estiro la mano y lo toco suavemente. Kaidoh pego un salto y una mueca de terror se dibujo en su rostro.

Inui no se movió un centímetro.

El niño pareció reconocerlo, sus ojos ébano brillaban hermosos acunados por las lagrimas.

Sadaharu sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-"si no hubiera dejado solo…"-

-…Semp...- Kaoru estiro los brazos, haciendo que Dataman parpadeara sorprendido cuando sintió los brazos de su kouhai trenzarse detrás de su nuca.

-Sadaharu sempai- un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios del niño

Inui envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kaidoh, quien parecía no tener intenciones de soltarlo.

Sadaharu se incorporo cargando el peso del niño, ahora ambos estaban parados,

Kaoru ocultaba, sonrojado, el rostro en el cuello de Inui.

Kaidoh se arrimo más a Inui, el cuerpo de su sempai estaba confortante mente tibio.

El mayor lo asió por la cintura, pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo.

La respiración errática de su kouhai contra su cuello le provocaba escalofríos.

Sadaharu se inclino enterrando su cara en el pequeño cuello de Kaoru, que jadeo levemente.

-"me gusta que Inui sempai haga eso"- en vos alta jamás admitiría eso

Un murmullo contra su cuello lo hizo parpadear.

-" fue mi imaginación?"-

Kaidoh miro, confundido, a su sempai incorporase despacio.

Kaoru abrió la boca para preguntar que había dicho.

Antes de que pudiera salir ningún sonido, la lengua de su sempai deslizándose por su mejilla le hizo cerrar la boca en un sonido hueco.

Inui limpiaba con su lengua las lágrimas de las mejillas sonrojadas de su kouhai.

- Te amo- el susurro de Sadaharu en su oído lo dejo en shock.

Los labios de Inui recorrieron el cuello de Kaidoh en una suave caricia

-Sem... sempai, no, suéltame!- Kaoru coloco sus manos en el pecho de Inui tratando de separarse.

- porque?- la vos calma de Inui contesto en su cuello y las manos de su sempai le acercaron de nuevo al cuerpo de Sadaharu.

- yo…yo… te odio! Te… odio…- sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y sus ojos enfocaban tenazmente el piso.

Inui separo su rostro del cuello de Kaidoh. Una sonrisa ladeada se pinto en su cara.

-Me odias Kaidoh?-la vos de su sempai parecía incluso burlona.

Los ojos ébano enfocaron de nuevo a Inui.

El niño más pequeño contuvo la respiración.

Sadaharu atrajo con una mano el rostro de Kaidoh.

Kaoru quedo extasiado y se sonrojo violentamente.

-"los ojos de Inui sempai…"-el niño no podía articular palabras

-"son… hermosos…"-entreabrió los labios

Los ojos de Sadaharu ya sin sus anteojos ( tramposo, sin sus anteojos quien no babea?)

de un azul oscuro, profundos y brillantes dejaron a Kaidoh totalmente embobado

Inui junto su nariz contra la de su Kouhai, mientras sonreía, haciendo que este ultimo saliera del hechizo de sus ojos oscuros.

Mojo sus labios.

La respiración de Kaoru era irregular y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

-Lo…odio Sempai, lo odio…tanto…-Kaidoh respondió de forma tardía solo en un inaudible susurro.

Los ojos de Sadaharu brillaron- ai shitteru mo…Kaoru- Inui terminó la distancia y posó de manera suave sus labios sobre los del otro niño.

Se separó renuente. Los ojos de Kaoru brillaban como joyas. El de cabello lacio coloco sus brazos alrededor de un sorprendido Inui y volvió a unir sus labios.

Esta ves el beso no era casto, Sadaharu incitado por la acción de Kaoru, lo había hecho retroceder hasta el árbol tras ellos.

Y tomaba su boca por asalto con avidez.

El niño mas bajo soltaba leves gemidos y suspiros.

Cuando se separaron Kaidoh estaba completamente sonrojado y jadeaba levemente por la falta de aire.

Inui bajo el rostro y empezó a lamer la herida que había provocado Netami, en su cuello. Kaoru jadeo fuerte al sentir la lengua de su sempai recorrer su cuello.

Inui pasó la lengua por la clavícula de Kaidoh, provocando un gemido.

Entre jadeos Sadaharu, escucho algo

-Te amo Inui sempai-el mayor reclamó con posesión su boca.

El beso se hacia cada ves mas fuerte. Ambas lenguas entrelazadas en una batalla por dominar el beso. Se separaron en busca de aire. Jadeando sus miradas feroces chocaron. Sus narices se rozaban, ninguno hablaba.

Kaoru gimió fuerte, había sentido la lengua traviesa de su sempai deslizarse por su clavícula.

Sada…Ah!- su sempai había mordisqueado su clavícula con gula. Las manos de Kaoru revolvieron el cabello de Inui acercándolo para otro furioso beso.

Inui bajo por su mentón repartiendo suaves besos y caricias por donde pasaba.

Los sonidos sensuales provenientes de Kaidoh lo incitaban a continuar.

Kaoru se quedo sin aire, su sempai había succionado su cuello, marcándolo como de su propiedad. Sadaharu se separo de el mirando satisfecho la marca sobre el blanco cuello de Kaidoh.

-"hay un 83 de probabilidades de que se vea incluso con el uniforme escolar"- soltó una risilla.

El más alto tomo el cuello del niño y presiono sus labios con urgencia.

Las manos del de tercer año viajaron a la espalda de Kaoru, paseándose por debajo de la ropa del más pequeño.

Los anteojos de Inui ahora yacían olvidados, al igual que la bandana de Kaidoh.

-Inui-sempai!- Un grito proveniente de momoshiro, hizo que volvieran en si. Kaoru empujo a Inui, sorprendido.

Momo llego hasta ellos un momento después.

Elevo una ceja a Echizen que venia detrás, mas calmado que el mayor.

Kaidoh estaba parado precariamente sosteniéndose del árbol, el cabello alborotado, el rostro rojo y la ropa mal puesta.

Por el otro lado Inui estaba en el piso a varios pasos de Kaidoh y parecía tantear el piso en busca de sus lentes, sonrojado también.

-errrr….paso algo?-la vos de Momo siempre oportuna.

-NO!- el grito provino tanto de Inui como de Kaoru. Ambos se miraron sonrojados, Kaoru en gran proporción, Sadaharu más disimuladamente.

-Tezuka Buchou nos hará correr, si no vamos ahora- la vos aburrida de Echizen se hizo presente.

Inui y Kaidoh se incorporaron y partieron a paso rápido hacia las canchas, Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que huían de un terremoto.

Ryoma y Momo se rezagaron.

-No es un mal lugar, ne Ryo-chan-Momo pregunto riendo.

-Momo sempai…- La vos de Ryoma era de advertencia, sin embargo estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Momoshiro beso aun aturdido Ryoma.

-Ta.ke.shi. Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.-deletreo el ojivioleta.

-..Takeshi…sempai- Momo hizo puchero.

-"niño malo, ya veras después"-

Ryoma se caló mas abajo su gorra avergonzado.

.--------------------------------------------------------.

Inui y Kaidoh una vez alejados empezaron a caminar mas calmados.

-Toma- Inui extendió la mano ofreciéndole la bandana que había olvidado en el vestuario.

-Uhm?- emitió Kaoru sorprendido.

-"no me había dado cuenta."-

-Arigatou Inui sempai- hizo una leve inclinación

Inui tomo el rostro de Kaoru y lo beso.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas Sadaharu-le sonrió a un rojo y sorprendido Kaidoh.

El resto del equipo de tenis apareció en la esquina, parecían estar buscándolos.

-Inui.- Tezuka lo llamo.

-"un 56 de que es por el nuevo entrenamiento"-

Sadaharu se acerco al oído de Kaoru

-Bye, Kaoru-koi.- susurró Inui

Kaidoh se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Kikumaru tuvo que zarandearlo un rato, con ayuda de Fuji, para que volviera en si.

Kaidoh se la pasó toda la práctica chocándose con las paredes y tropezándose con cuanta cosa pudo.

Inui reía interiormente de su avergonzado Kouhai.

----------------------------------------------------.

Je, je, je, Inui molestando a Kaidoh, no puedo evitarlo es un vicio.

Espero que les haya gustado

**Mitsuki**

EXTRA

-------------------------------------------------------.

Inui caminaba por el patio tranquilamente.

Divisó Osu Netami sentado en un banco con un termo y su bento, como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos días.

-"yo no soy vengativo"- pensó Inui con calma dándose vuelta.

Netami ignorante de que había sido observado jalo el termo y dio un gran trago

Ahhhhhhrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggg!- el grito provino desde detrás de Inui

-"nop, para nada vengativo"- sonrió con malicia y sus anteojos brillaron maniáticos.

-llamen a una ambulancia esta inconsciente!-

-------------------------------------------------------.

Muajaja !


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Maybe

Rating: yaoi

Pareja: Inukai

Serie: Tennis no Ouji-sama

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Disclaimer: Si POT me perteneciera Sakuno estaría muerta, El Inukai y el Momoryo serian parejas oficiales y la serie seria yaoi.

Sin fines de lucro, obvio¿quién pagaría por algo como esto?

Tercer capitulo

Este capitulo contiene mi primer intento de lemon, las personas con poca tolerancia a cantidades industriales de azúcar y buen gusto por el lemon recomiendo que no lean… Es muy malo! En serio! Están advertidos! No fue mi culpa!

Oh… bueno… emm... si, en realidad o – oU

Ah! Un poco de propaganda

http/foro /tema92934-2 .html #post11430900

(Data-Shh Pair club, saquen los espacios)

Http/foro /tema83054. html?highlightpair

(Ah- un Pair club Rulz!)

Gracias Kugu chan por leer todos mis fics!

.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Salio de la enfermería a paso lento, en un gesto inconsciente llevo una mano al parche en su frente.

-fshuuuuu- un siseo mitad enfurruñado, mitad avergonzado escapo de sus labios.

Flash back

-5-4 ventaja Momoshiro- Grito la vos chillona de Horio.

-Baka Mamushi, que te sucede?- grito a todo Pulmón Momoshiro sin interrumpir el partido.

- estas distraído!-vocifero a increíbles deciveles

-Urusei Baka!- la vos de Kaidoh contesto irritada.

Se preparo para golpear la pelota con su boomerang Snake y así hacer callar al idiota.

-Es por Inui sempai?-

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, se sonrojó y se tambaleo, golpeando la pelota en un ángulo indebido y con una fuerza extrema, mandando a volar la pelota hasta detrás de las canchas, a los matorrales.

Luego de la_ peculiar pirueta_ y con la gracia innata de una piedra callo sentado al piso aun sonrojado.

Se incorporo ofuscado y siseando amenazadoramente a cuanta persona había cerca. Farfullando groserías hacia el estúpido del remate Dunk.

- mierda que la tire lejos- las risas estruendosas de Momo se escuchaban todavía a esa distancia.

Empezó a caminar por el sendero buscando la bola extraviada, que parecía esconderse de el.

-"Es culpa de Inui sempai, ahora Momoshiro no va a parar de molestar"-sus pensamientos volaron.

-"como se le ocurre decirme algo así?"- se sonrojo notablemente avanzando cada ves más rápido, conforme el tren de sus pensamientos.

-"Bye Kaoru koi…"- la frase reboto en su mente. Y acelero sonrojado el paso.

-"como a Inui sempai se le ocurre dec---Su cabeza golpeo contra un poste de luz en mitad de su inconsciente carrera.

Todo se volvió negro sintió caer su cuerpo pesado contra el suelo.

------------------------------------.

-Kaidoh sempai!- un estudiante de primer año grito cuando lo vio en el piso

-Esta inconsciente!- grito alertando a Oishii y Kikumaru que estaban cerca

-Llévenlo a la enfermería- la vos de Oishii calmo a los exaltados principiantes.

-----------------------------------.´

Fin Flash Back

Había despertado hacia algunos minutos con una venda en la cabeza, totalmente solo en la enfermería.

La situación es si no parecía poder sostenerse más, desde hacia tres días había estado tropezado, caído, atropellado y resbalado, con cuanta cosa se le ponía en frente.

-"Que vergüenza…"-El gran Mamushi derrotado por un mísero poste de luz.

-Ouch…- había apretado la venda de su frente, por lo visto tenia un gran chichón.

Se encamino a las canchas.

-"no me dormí mucho"-por la posición del sol las prácticas no habían terminado aun

Llego hasta las canchas cuidando de no cruzarse con nadie, ni con nada que amenazara su salud mental o física.

Kawamura e Inui sostenían un acalorado partido de práctica. Inui llevaba la delantera por un game.

Kawamura en su modo en llamas lanzaba la pelota de un lado a otro con una fuerza extrema, pero Inui se las arreglaba para contestar todas y cada una de las pelotas que no fueran out.

Kaidoh entro en los tribunales haciendo caso omiso de todos, se dirigió a la banca a tomar su olvidada raqueta.

El contador iba 4 a 5 Si Inui ganaba el siguiente game el partido terminaría.

-40-15 ventaja Inui.-

Burning!-la pelota de Taka san voló por sobre la red y golpeo limpiamente a un desprevenido Kaidoh que se dio la cara contra el pavimento.

Inui arranco la raqueta todavía alzada de la mano de Kawamura, y salio a paso apurado hacia el pobre Kaoru.

Ya en su modo normal Taka san se horrorizo y corrió hacia donde Kaidoh estaba siendo levantado en vilo por Inui.

-oh, lo lamento Kaidoh kun…- farfullo Kawamura observando al inconsciente Mamushi.

-Lo llevare a su casa- la vos de Inui corto el silencio.

-Umm, no, yo puedo...-tartamudeo sintiéndose culpable Taka-san

-No me incomoda, me queda de paso- sus anteojos emitieron un brillo siniestro.

-Avísales al resto- Ningún rastro de emoción se denoto en su vos, mientras se volteaba, con Kaidoh ajustado en su pecho y echaba a andar como si no estuviera cargando el peso extra.

Llego a su casa en un relativamente corto tiempo. Entro por la puerta con una leve dificultad, pero en ningún momento soltó al inconsciente.

Encaro las escaleras luego de evitar la mesa del comedor, y despacio empezó a subir.

Kaoru se acomodo arrellanándose más en sus brazos.

-"es muy liviano"-penso no resintiendo el peso de haberlo cargado todo el camino.

Empujo la puerta de su habitación con el pie y entro en la estancia a oscuras.

Diviso en la acogedora oscuridad la cama y recostó con suavidad a Kaoru en ella.

Se separo y lo observó embelezado. Kaidoh movió los labios suavemente pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

-"tengo que avisar en su casa"- Pensó silencioso.

Sonrió de forma pervertida mirando al más pequeño antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Colgó y sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus anteojos brillaron tan felices como el.

La madre de Kaoru había estado encantada de que "Kaoru Chan" se quedara a dormir en su casa.

-"dormir… Mnnnhhh no se si te dejare dormir, _Kaoru Chan_…"-

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Kaidoh reposaba en su cama tranquilamente.

-"es un buen momento para recolectar datos"- tomo su libreta verde y se sentó el la silla del escritorio encarando hacia el niño de segundo año.

La pluma se movió febril grabando, sobre el papel, cada movimiento, respiración y reacción de Kaoru.

Inui cerró la libreta con un sonido sordo. La dejo sobre la mesa y se levanto sin hacer ruido.

Con sigilo se sentó en el borde de la cama sus ojos nunca se despegaron del durmiente.

Los mechones de cabello, sin la acostumbrada bandana verde, caían hermosamente por el rostro del menor.

En un gesto suave Inui paseo su mano sobre la mejilla de Kaidoh, hasta su mentón, y acomodo con delicadeza detrás de sus orejas un mechón rebelde que invadía el rostro de Kaoru.

Desplazo su mano hasta el sedoso cabello de su compañero de dobles, y dejo su mano vagar entre las oscuras hebras.

Los labios de Kaidoh estaban entre abiertos y su respiración se deslizaba imperceptible por ellos.

Sadaharu se inclino despacio hasta el rostro del menor y presiono sus labios levemente, en un casto beso.

Se separo, observando el rostro pacifico de Kaidoh. Kaoru no había reaccionado.

-"…sin reacción, eh?.."-una media sonrisa atravesó su rostro, apenas visible en la oscuridad.

-"habra que tomar medidas más _drásticas_"-

Inui estiro la mano hasta el primer cajón de su mesita de luz y extrajo una caja blanca, de forma ovalada.

En un movimiento fluido retiro los opacos anteojos de su rostro y se coloco las lentes de contacto.

-"quiero poder verte…"- parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrando los ojos.

Dejo la caja con los lentes sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia Kaoru.

Se arrodillo en el borde de la cama, tratando de no moverse bruscamente.

Paso una rodilla al otro lado del cuerpo de Kaidoh, dejando a este atrapado entre las piernas de Inui.

Se inclino, apoyando los brazos a los costados de la cabeza de un inconsciente Kaoru, quien no dio muestras de percatarse de la repentina cercanía de su sempai.

Inui flexionó los brazos, bajando su cabeza hasta el cuello blanco de Kaidoh, y mordió su clavícula

-Mnnnhhh…-Inui se separo, Kaidoh que se revolvió entreabriendo confundido los ojos.

Sadaharu, sin esperar a que su Kouhai se despertara del todo, tomo los labios del menor con ímpetu.

El niño jadeo y abrió los ojos, ya totalmente, despierto.

Lo primero que vio fueron los profundos ojos oscuros de Inui mirarlo desde arriba, con una sonrisa acompañándolos.

-Co…como llegue aquí?-Estaba confundido. Recorrió la habitación con los ojos.

-"la habitación de Inui sempai"-Fijo lo ojos en el susodicho que sonreía con cara de feliz cumpleaños, pero aun no había respondido a su pregunta.

Miro los ojos oscuros de Inui, el cuerpo de Inui era calido y podía sentir la respiración pausada del más alto.

Kaidoh parpadeo.

" que hace Inui sempai arriba mio!"- La sonrisa lobuna de Inui se amplio, había notado la incomodidad del pequeño.

Kaoru se sonrojo al ver que su sempai movía su rostro hacia él.

-" qu... Que hace Inui sempai?...- corrió el rostro haciendo que los labios de Inui rozaran su cuello y no su boca.

Sin perder tiempo Inui tomo las manos de su Kouhai y las llevo sobre su cabeza atrapándolas más arriba de la cabeza ladeada del niño.

-Qu… que esta haciendo…Inui sempai?- la voz de Kaoru destilaba nerviosismo, su cuerpo se había tensado.

Sadaharu cubrió el cuerpo pequeño con el propio, rozando en el proceso la entre pierna de Kaidoh, quien jadeo sorprendido.

-Nada… que… No… te... guste…- respondió entre lametones y uno que otro cupón sobre el cuello de Kaidoh

Kaoru se retorció bajo el otro cuerpo, sus manos empujando a Inui, sin resultado.

-sem...pai... basta! Suéltame!-grito, mientras tironeaba de la camisa de Inui, tratando de safarse, sin éxito.

Inui lo beso, reclamando su boca con posesión. Kaidoh sentía su fuerza menguar, gimió bajito en la mitad del beso.

-"no puedo… resistir…"- su mente se nublaba, y el cuerpo masculino de su sempai rozando el suyo, no ayudaba.

Kaidoh abrió la boca con docilidad y entrega, permitiendo a su sempai profundizar el beso.

Inui sonrió complacido sin separarse de los labios del menor.

-"hay un 76 porciento, de que si no recupera la cordura, no saldré lastimado (demasiado)"-

Sadaharu abrió la camisa de Kaidoh, con la boca, arrancando cada botón con apuro, su lengua tocando cada palmo de piel expuesta, buscando marcar y memorizar el cuerpo de su Kouhai.

Kaoru gimió fuerte, cuando la lengua de su sempai recorrió uno de sus pezones.

Inui dio atención a cada uno, mordiéndolos y chapándolos con gula.

Recibiendo como recompensa sonoros quejidos y suspiros del más pequeño.

Soltó las manos de Kaoru, quien de inmediato las llevó al cabello revuelto del mayor.

Sus manos grandesse instalaron una en la cintura y otra en la espalda semi arqueada de Kaidoh.

Bajo por el pecho del menor dejando un sendero de saliva, jugó alrededor del ombligo de su victima, torturándolo con leves cosquillas, al meter la lengua dentro.

Hábilmente se deshizo de su camisa y pantalones.

El rostro de Kaoru brillo de rojo al ser despojado de sus propios pantalones.

Sadaharu quedo extasiado ante la belleza del cuerpo desnudo de su Kouhai

Kaidoh se semi incorporo, y cubrió con las manos los ojos oscuros de Inui.

- no me mires- suplicó avergonzado, estaba extremadamente rojo y sentía un fuerte calor abrazar su cuerpo.

Tomo las manos de su amante y las retiro con suavidad de su rostro.

-eres hermoso…- la vos de Inui se torno grave, casi ronca.

- porque no habría de mirarte…?- pregunto sonriendo aun sosteniendo las manos de Kaoru, que entre las propias parecían muy pequeñas.

Sadaharu recostó al menor con suavidad, Kaoru se dejo hacer.

Bajo entre besos hasta la ingle del menor, quien salto al sentir la boca húmeda de su sempai envolver su miembro.

- Sem...pai!-soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Inui recorriócon lengua su glande.

Inui deslizo su lengua por toda la longitud y luego succiono, ganándose un fuerte jadeo de Kaidoh.

Sadaharu al sentir que Kaoru estaba por venirse se separo.

-Aun no…- susurro ronca mente.

Kaidoh gimió en protesta, pero fue acallado por un feroz beso proveniente del mayor.

Inui sin despegar la boca de su compañero de dobles, rebusco sobre la mesa, un frasco transparente.

Se separaron en busca de aire, los labios rojos de Kaoru acariciaron tímidamente los hombros y cuello de Sadaharu con dulzura.

Inui gimió interiormente ante la muestra de cariño.

-Voy… a prepararte ahora…- hablo en el oído del menor, sus manos recorrían la cintura y espalda suave de Kaidoh.

Ambas respiracion estaban agitadas.

-na…- Inui mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.-…nani…?- termino sin aliento suspirando sobre la clavícula del mayor.

Sadaharu llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrada de Kaoru.

El niño tenso su cuerpo de inmediato, ante el repentino tacto, a pesar de que Inui, no había hecho nada aun.

Los ojos oscuros de Inui, desnudos sin sus anteojos, se cruzaron con las joyas color ébano de Kaidoh, buscando una señal de rechazo en sus ojos brillantes.

El menor, sonrojado, aspiro fuerte mente y entre abrió las piernas, deslizando sus ojos, avergonzado, hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera su sempai.

Sadaharu sintió una ola de calor sofocante, atacar su cuerpo, por el sensual gesto.

Con los dedos embadurnados en lubricante (kyaa!) empezó a preparar a su inexperto amante.

Metió un primer dedo en la cavidad virgen. De inmediato sintió el cuerpo del menor tensarse, y sus labios contraerse en un siseo adolorido, junto a su hombro

-Relájate…- le susurro dulce mente, besando mansamente su cuello.

Movió el dedo ampliando la entrada

-ah!- Kaidoh reprimió un gemido de protesta, ya no dolía, pero no era placentero tampoco.

-"todavía…"- pensó Inui.-

"te haré gemir de placer Kaidoh…"- deslizo sus labios por el mentón y la mejilla de su pareja, su otra mano, entretenida con los pezones rosados del niño.

Introdujo un segundo dedo al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca en un fogoso beso, acallando el gemido de dolor.

Mordisqueó sus labios con gula, Kaidoh abrió la boca dócil. Rápidamente introdujo el tercero, Kaoru se retorció aun en el beso.

Empezó con lentitud a mover los dedos, buscando un punto en específico.

-Sempai!..Ah!- Kaoru gimió de placer, cuando Inui localizo su próstata.

-"los vecinos podrían quejarse del escándalo..."- rió interiormente

-"Apasionado para todo, nee Kaidoh?"-sonrio, Kaoru levanto las caderas para permitir mayor contacto con los dedos torturadores de Sadaharu.

Kaidoh jadeo, molesto, cuando su sempai retiro la mano.

- Ven…- Inui seincorporó, sentandose.

Loarrimó y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas. Un rubor profundo cubría el rostro avergonzado del menor.

Agarrólas manos de su Kouhai y las apoyo en sus hombros sin despegar su vista de los ojos ébano de el.

Lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco más a su cuerpo. Kaidoh jadeo en exceso al entrar en contacto con el miembro punzante de Inui. Estaba, literalmente sentado arriba.

-Voy a entrar…- aviso Sadaharu.Kaoru apoyó sumejilla contra el hombro masculino del mayor

Entro de una sola vez. Inui abrió los ojos y soltó un grito fuerte.

Los diente afilados de Kaoru se habían instalado entre su hombro y su cuello, y por como ardía su espalda, mañana tendría unas _preciosas _marcas de arañazos sobre sus omóplatos.

Espero a que se acostumbrara, aun con los dientes de Kaidoh en su hombro. Kaoru se soltó, lagrimas pequeñas se deslizaban por su carmín rostro.

-Lo lamento sempai…-farfullo mirando la notoria marca de sus dientes, sobre el hombro pálido de Inui. – no quise…-

- esta bien…- suspiro, cortándolo Sadaharu, el niño lamía ahora la herida que había provocado.

- puedo moverme?- preguntó tentativamente.

Kaoru asintió, ya acostumbrado a la sensación.

La primera embestida hizo que tanto Inui como Kaidoh gimieran.

-Sadaharu!- aulló Kaidoh, los movimientos cada ves más veloces de su sempai lo enloquecían.

-Kaoru...!- gimió contra el cuello del menor, tomado de inmediato su boca, terminando ambos al mismo tiempo. Inui dentro de Kaoru, y este entre ambos.

Cayeron ambos exhaustos al lecho respirando agitadamente. Inui cubriendo el cuerpo del menor con el propio, lo envolvió en un posesivo abrazo, Kaidoh se recostó agitado contra el pecho de su sempai.

Kaoru se movió sin despegarse de Sadaharu, abrió y boca y la cerro, sin emitir sonido.

-que sucede…?- interrogo la somnolienta vos de su compañero.

-Sempai… yo- Inui frunció el seño ante el título honorífico, pero no dijo nada- cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos?- soltó la pregunta- digo…- se revolvió inquieto- como…mm pareja…-

Inui elevo una ceja ante la pregunta temblorosa de su Kouhai.

Sus ojos brillaron

-Hasta que obtenga todos los datos sobre ti, Kaoru- Kaidoh sintió su pecho apretarse

-"datos… siempre datos"-

-y… cuanto tiempo seria eso…?- pregunto a pesar de que su ojos ardían y tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-mmmmnn, no se- Kaoru se incorporo un poco mirando a su sempai.

-"desde cuando _no sabe_ algo Inui sempai"-

Inui tomo los labios de Kaidoh en un apacible beso.

-talvez, para siempre- susurro contra los labios rojos de su Kouhai.

- Baka sempai... fshuuuuu…-

Enrolló los brazos alrededor del cuello de Inui dispuesto a otra ronda.

-" si, talvez para siempre"-

Owari

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Mitsuki respira en exceso

Uffff! Me costo muchooooo hacer ese odioso lemon, y encima va y no queda como yo quiero:suspiro:

Bueno, el último capitulo de Maybe, espero que les haya gustado.

Agradesco a todas ls personas que leen mis fics!

Espero no haberlos traumado ;p

Contestaciones a reviews.

Hytare: gracias por tus comentarios! Ojalá también te guste el ultimo -

AGUILA FANEL: que suerte que te guste. En la parte de arriba el primer link es de un club que esta en proceso de formación aun, si quieres pásate por ahí.

SuMiKo hoi hoiGracias! Je,je,je. A mi también me gusta que Inui sea un psicópata, y mas aun cuando el tímido de Kaidoh es su victima.

alba-chan: agradezco tu comentario, y siieee! Inui y Kaidoh son tan pasionales ¬ :baba:

Shadil: Hola Shadil chan muchas gracias por el review! Inukai Rulz y Momoryo Rulz too!

Sweet-Ashie que hará Momo con Ryo chan? Jajaja, si me viene inspiración talvez haga un fic lemon a partir de este, uummnu sep, pero es una buena idea ;D. Gracias por el review!


End file.
